tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Quoth The Crows
After Alison's cousins have a falling out, she attempts to fix their relationship to avoid being her aunt's go-to for shopping trips. Meanwhile, a secret agent attempts to get the secret sauce used at a restaurant Nixon works at, but is unprepared for the difficulty he'll face along the way. Plot Cold Open Andy is looking over his mail when Jupiter asks if he wants to play with her. Andy goes into a rant about their differing age groups and his opposition to social interaction, but changes his mind when Jupiter merely wants him as a drawing reference. Episode Nixon is given an introduction to his job; a cashier at Cave Barn. Mike, his boss, claims that if he does well enough he'll be promoted to assistant manager, something Nixon wants so he could cut down on talking to people. Before Mike leaves, he tells Nixon to avoid giving any secret sauce to a shady person, something Nixon goes along with. Alison, Colleen and Julie arrive inside for lunch. Alison attempts to talk down the price of her food, but is rebuffed by Nixon, refusing to compromise his chance at becoming assistant manager. Alison brings up that Nixon is one of her two cousins and that he's emotionally distant from the rest of her family, though she quickly writes it off as an attribution to him being goth. A suited man comes in asking for some secret sauce, but is told off by Nixon. Yorba enters and assumes Nixon's being mean to the man for no reason. An argument breaks out and Yorba leaves in tears. Nixon is chastised for this, though he claims that it wasn't his intention. Yorba meets up with Adelaide, Denise, Artemis and Nicole and talks about what happened. Following a cryptic warning from Adelaide, they decide to help Yorba get back at Nixon. Post Credit Scene Throughout the Cave Barn scenes, we see Autumn and Martha have been present since three in the morning and have refused to leave. Both finish up on a children's questionnaire and consider leaving, but change their mind and decide to do crossword puzzles instead. Cast * Mae Whitman: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Jenn Forgie: Julie * Andrea Libman: Jupiter * Alyson Court: Yorba * Michael Eklund: Nixon * Megan Fahlenbock: Artemis * Stephanie Morgenstern: Denise * Kathleen Barr: Mercury * Patricia Drake: Autumn * Catherine O'Hara: Martha * Michael Donovan: Mike * Scott McNeil: Andy, Sal Trivia * Yorba and Nixon make their first appearances in this episode. * A subtle reference to Trainspotting is made early on in the episode. * Destiny by Zero 7 is heard in the episode. Strange found this song whilst looking for another band. Interestingly, another Zero 7 song is heard in Cheatlins. * The episode is much shorter than the others. Before Strange could find a way to add to the main plot, it had already been well into production. Patricia Drake and Catherine O'Hara were still available, so Strange created a post credit sequence involving them.